El Linaje
by RowCinzia
Summary: Deben detener al Rey Juego a como de lugar. Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome pertenecen a una de las organizaciones secretas del gobierno conocida como "El Linaje" no cualquiera puede ser parte de este mundo. En esta misión algo sale mal, un tercer involucrado les complica todo al equipo liderado por Tofu Ono. Salir vivo será la prioridad ahora. ONE SHOT


**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia está escrita para el **#DesafíoOneShot

* * *

**-Rey Juego-**

-¿Piensas escucharme o vas a hacer lo que se te de la puta gana Akane?- pregunto por el auricular.

-Callate- susurra

-La estas poniendo nerviosa Ranma- habla ahora Ryoga.

Yo los miro desde lejos através del lente de mi rifle, el muy desgraciado le ha puesto una mano en la espalda baja.

-¡Pero que mierda te piensas imbécil!- cierro el audio para el resto y le grito solo a Ryoga, lo veo hacer una mueca de dolor y Akane lo mira preocupada o más bien consternada.

-¿Todo bien cielo?- pregunta a Ryoga en tono normal.

Esta misión es una estupidez, no es posible que Akane haya aceptado hacerse pasar por la pareja de Ryoga solo para esto. Ella es mía, bueno aún no pero lo va a ser.

-¿Algún problema camarada?- pregunta el muy sin vergüenza en voz baja.

-Si aprecias tu mano y te sientes muy apegado a ella y crees que no sobrevivirás si la pierdes te sugiero que la retires inmediatamente de la espalda de mi chica.

-Ella no es tu chica- responde en voz baja –y te agradezco la sugerencia, pero estoy interpretando mi papel. Hazte a la idea que igual tengo que besarla durante la velada.

-¡Ni lo pienses animal!- grito mientras me muevo de mi posición dispuesto a matarlo con mis propias manos por sus atrevidas ideas.

Escucho una interferencia.

-¿A dónde piensas que vas Saotome?- es la voz de nuestro superior, Tofu Ono –estamos en una misión así que dejate de juegos. Permanece en tu sitio.

Aprieto los dientes del coraje mientras regreso a mi posición y abro nuevamente el audio –sí, señor.

-Tenemos que atrapar al Rey Juego antes de que consiga robar la joya de la corona ¿entiendes?

No hace falta que me repita la importancia de esta misión. Si consigue robarle a la princesa Shampoo la tiara lapislazuli tendrá la última pieza para un arma tan potente que bien podría borrar el país entero del mapa.

Miles de vidas corren riesgo. Y yo en lo único que puedo pensar es en que el imbécil de mi mejor amigo tiene que quitarle las manos de encima a mi chica. Aunque ya hemos aclarado que Akane no es mi chica, aún.

-Sí señor- repito cansinamente

La misión consiste en infiltrarse en la cena real, donde el emperador va a celebrar el nuevo tratado con el reino amazónico. La invitada de honor, por supuesto, es la princesa Shampoo Sakuma. Y estando ahí trataremos de aislar a la princesa para intercambiar su tiara con una replica que el Rey Juego no pueda utilizar para sus fines en caso de que logre llegar a ella.

-Atentos todos- habla Tofu nuevamente –veo a los hombres del Rey Juego en la periferia del recinto.

-¿Estás lista Akane?- pregunto y veo que asiente –tienes que alejar a la princesa sin levantar sospechas.

-Ya lo sé Ranma, me estas poniendo nerviosa- habla entre dientes.

-Pues es que hace rato permitiste que te fotografiaran en la alfombra roja cuando debes pasar desapercibida- respondo molesto.

-No podía evitarlo, es una alfombra roja. Y te recuerdo que no es mi primera misión.

-¡Dejen de pelear!- grita en los auriculares Tofu –no me interesan sus pleitos de novios, necesito que se concentren.

-No somos novios- aclara Akane mirando de reojo al edificio donde me encuentro. ¿Acaso detecto amargura en su tono de voz?

Lo sé, lo sé, soy un cabrón cobarde que no la ha invitado a salir propiamente todavía.

Veamos, puedo pelear con cualquier matón de quinta que me pongan en frente, puedo disparar a larga distancia sin pensármelo dos veces, pero es que cada vez que me armo de valor para invitar a Akane Tendo a salir algo nos interrumpe.

-Enojada te ves más sexy- le digo para molestarla, me encanta la forma como se arruga su entrecejo cuando lo consigo.

-Eres un cabrón ¿sabías?- responde bajando ligeramente su cuerpo para acomodarse una zapatilla.

-Debería ser yo el que esté ahí abajo contigo y no el cerdo de Hibiki.

-Bueno- suspira Akane mientras se vuelve a poner recta –la culpa es tuya por ser tan buen tirador.

Me río -¿tratas de seducirme Tendo?

-¿A ti? ¿Cómo para que?

¡Auch! Ese comentario me ha dolido.

-Pensé que te gustaba.

Akane se ríe mientras toma de una de las charolas que pasan entre los invitados una copa de alcohol –ese es el problema contigo- da un sorbo del líquido dorado -tienes la creencia de que piensas.

-Que agresiva y mira que ya te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves en ese vestido.

-Deja de tomarme el pelo ¿sí?

-Silencio todos- nos interrumpe Tofu, hasta entonces soy consciente de que todo el equipo ha estado escuchando nuestra conversación –Saotome a tu izquierda estarán llegando los hombres del Rey Juego, cuida la espalda de tus compañeros- me instruye.

-No hace falta que lo diga jefe, esa belleza que va del brazo de Hibiki no ha salido aún en una cita conmigo.

-¿Esta es tu forma de invitarme a salir?- pregunta Akane a nada de soltarse a reír.

-¿Aceptas?

-Cuando me invites propiamente lo pensaré, ahora deja de molestarme y cuídame el culo ¿sí?

-Tú tranquila guapa, que el culo te lo tengo bien mirado.

-Eres un asco Saotome- agrega Ryoga y yo me suelto a reír.

-¡Se pueden callar todos!- grita ahora Ukyo, ella se encuentra dentro de la fiesta también jugando su papel de embajadora –me están hartando con sus amoríos.

-¿Celosa Kuonji?- pregunta Ryoga.

El muy bastardo sabe perfecto que Ukyo y yo tuvimos algo que ver hace unos años, cuando estábamos en La Orden. Ahora que hemos subido a El Linaje lo nuestro dejó de funcionar igual y decidimos separarnos, pero que conste en actas que somos buenos amigos.

-¿Celosa de Tendo?- responde a modo de pregunta y veo a Akane mirarla a lo lejos con odio -¿Por querer tirarse a Saotome? Ni que fuese la gran cosa.

-¡Oye! Eso es una blasfemia- respondo para todos.

Escuchamos un chirrido y todos bajamos la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo.

-Déjense de sus estupideces- habla con seriedad Tofu –tenemos una misión y me importa una mierda quien se quiere acostar con quien. Por mí si quieren les dejo el salón de entrenamientos para que se hagan una orgía.

-Lo siento señor- habla de inmediato Ukyo.

-Trata de calmarte cariño- es la voz de Kasumi Tendo, la esposa de Tofu y la que guía nuestros pasos desde el cuartel tras un millón de monitores en donde no entiendo casi nunca nada cuando me encuentro ahí.

-Es que solo a mi me toca dirigir a este grupo, que parecen pubertos calientes, en una misión de sumo riesgo.

-Lo sé- habla ella tranquilamente –los chicos lo saben ¿cierto?

Kasumi es la hermana mayor de Akane, hay una tercera hermana Tendo, se trata de Nabiki, pero ella está en el departamento de falsificación o más bien de inteligencia. Ella es la creadora de todos nuestros perfiles cuando vamos de misión. Es la razón de nosotros de existir en algún punto cuando no deberíamos.

-Estoy viendo a la princesa- interrumpe el tan necesario regaño Akane –iremos a presentarnos ante ella.

Akane se agarra al brazo de Ryoga y caminan hacia donde dice ella que Shampoo se encuentra. Desde mi posición no veo nada.

-No va sola- habla ahora Ukyo –está acompañada de su prometido, el príncipe Mousse.

-¡Joder!- es lo único que dice Tofu.

¿Qué si el prometido de la princesa nos complica la misión? Digamos que el prometido de la princesa es un hombre posesivo y celoso de su pimpollo. A donde se mueva ella, seguro tendrá la sombra de su futuro esposo y para ser sincero pareciera que eso le gusta.

Veo a la parejita de Akane y Ryoga acercarse, imagino que a la princesa, luego hacen la respectiva reverencia y mi chica comienza a hablar.

-Veo jugadores a unas cuadras del edificio Saotome- habla Tofu y yo muevo mi rifle para tratar de buscarles.

-A mi izquierda, ya estaba preparado- afirmo –listo- puedo ver a unos cuatro hombres vestidos en trajes sastre color negro con el típico antifaz de la banda del Rey Juego.

Quiero seguir vigilando a Akane pero para poder protegerla debo estar al pendiente de estos sujetos. Sin embargo pongo también atención a lo que habla.

-Buenas noches su alteza real- se presenta Akane.

-Su alteza real, somos el duque y la duquesa Hidaka- dice Ryoga.

-Es un gran honor conocerla su alteza real- continúa Akane.

-Agradezco sus atenciones- responde la chica –su país es muy hermoso, estoy enamorada de la hospitalidad que me han mostrado.

-No siempre contamos con distinguidos invitados como usted y su prometido, alteza real- dice Ryoga y yo me quiero pegar un tiro por tanta palabrería.

-He detectado al Rey Juego- habla Kasumi ahora, así que apago la línea que me permite escuchar a Akane y Ryoga para concentrarme en lo que debo hacer –va caracterizado, por supuesto y su auto se acerca al evento.

-¿Ukyo que sucede dentro del salón?- pregunta Tofu –nos hemos quedado en un punto ciego desde afuera.

-Akane ya ha abordado a la princesa- responde Kuonji –me impresiona la facilidad con la que ha logrado hacerla reír, la veo más relajada. Incluso el príncipe también ya no se nota tenso.

Los jugadores corren hasta la lateral del edificio, así que sin esperar nada disparo contra ellos y los elimino antes de que se conviertan en un potencial peligro.

-Bien hecho Saotome- me felicita Tofu –Akane ha conseguido mover a los príncipes hasta el jardín.

-Les sigo- complementa Ukyo.

De pronto algo extraño sucede, siento la inconfundible presencia de un cañón de pistola apuntando mi nuca.

-Se han tardado en encontrarme ¿no?- pregunto irónico.

-¿Te tienen Saotome?- pregunta Tofu.

-Ya me encargo- respondo.

Me levanto dejando a mis pies mi arma.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra darte la vuelta Saotome- reconozco de inmediato la voz, se trata de Kirin otro interesado en la tiara de la princesa Shampoo.

-No creo que te vayas a ver bien con una tiara así Kirin.

-La necesito para proteger a mi gente.

Niego con la cabeza –tú y tus costumbres tan raras.

-La tengo en la mira- escucho otra voz y veo de reojo acomodarse sobre el tejado a la mano derecha de Kirin, la escurridiza Lychee.

-¿Sabes cuál es la forma más rápida de conseguir algo que está demasiado protegido Saotome?- pregunta Kirin.

-No sé porque presiento que la respuesta no me va a gustar.

Lychee dispara la bazuca que está recargada sobre su hombro y un pequeño misil sale a toda velocidad contra el edificio.

-¡Hijo de puta!- grito antes de darle un golpe con el pie para desequilibrarle y saltar del tejado.

Mi corazón golpea ferozmente contra mi pecho, lo único que ocupa mi mente es Akane.

Por supuesto el misil da en la lateral del edificio mucho antes de que yo logre caer en el primer balcón que esta esperando recibir mi cuerpo maltrecho por la ola de calor y fuego causada en el impacto del arma de Lychee.

-¡Joder!- masculló abrazándome las costillas cuando reboto sobre el piso del balcón, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para contemplarme ya que al instante una lluvia de balas cae a mi alrededor.

Voy a gatas hasta la orilla del balcón y preparo de nueva cuenta el mover mi cuerpo hacia abajo, mientras caigo y ruedo de balcón en balcón enciendo el auricular general.

Solo se escuchan gritos y cuando capto de reojo la escena frente a mí veo gente saliendo despavorida del lugar. La guardia real entra en acción de inmediato y yo corro como un demonio para atravesar la calle cuando por fin mis pies tocan el asfalto.

-¿Alguien me escucha? ¡Ha sido Kirin quien ha lanzado el misil! ¿me escuchan?

-¿Ranma?- es la voz de Kasumi -¿te encuentras bien?

-Malherido pero aún de pie ¿dónde está Akane y el resto?

-No logro contactar a ninguno de los tres.

Voy contra marea entre el gentío, muchos salen con heridas en los brazos y sangre corriendo por sus ropas. Pero todos en pie, o algo por el estilo debido a la adrenalina que bombea sus cuerpos en un acto reflejo por intentar sobrevivir.

Cuando logro pasar las puertas dobles de madera me recibe la negrura y el humo, no distingo nada frente a mí.

-¡Akane!- grito, me vale una mierda si el puto Rey Juego se da cuenta de mi presencia. Estoy dispuesto a matar con mis propias manos a quien se atreva a bloquearme el paso -¡Akane!

Silencio absoluto o bueno, no silencio, pero definitivamente no hay respuesta alguna de ella.

-Estaban en el jardín cuando el misil estalló- me avisa Tofu, su voz también suena agitada por lo que estoy seguro que al igual que yo debe andar buscando a nuestros compañeros.

Encuentro lo que solía ser las escaleras de incendio y comienzo mi ascenso, las manos me queman cuando toco el metal y me cuesta trabajo respirar porque seguramente me he de haber roto algo durante mi precioso y maltrecho escape de Kirin.

Ese mal nacido, es un fanático que piensa sus leyendas son la única salvación para su pueblo.

-¡Akane!- grito desesperado cuando llego hasta donde se encuentra lo que queda del jardín.

Hay ramas, hojas y flores flotando a mi alrededor, atraídas entre si gracias al viento que causa el humo del fuego pisos debajo de nosotros.

Camino. Voy rogando, a quien sea que se le pueda rogar en momentos de crisis, que ella este bien. Sigo andando. Me topo con Ryoga entonces, está en posición de feto inconsciente en el piso.

Mi instinto hace que me agache y trate de reanimarlo.

-¡Ryoga!- le hablo con fuerza mientras lo muevo, pero esta completamente desmayado por el impacto –encontré a Ryoga- hablo al resto del equipo –está en la parte sur del jardín, cerca de las escaleras de incendio.

-Ya te veo- responde Tofu y casi al instante lo tengo junto a mí.

Nos miramos un segundo y entonces Tofu comprende que mi objetivo es encontrar a Akane.

-Yo me llevaré a Ryoga, trata de encontrar a Akane y a Ukyo.

Asiento y me muevo por el jardín mientras veo que Tofu toma el cuerpo de Ryoga y se pierde de vuelta a la escalera de incendios.

-¡Akane!- grito de nuevo -¡Maldita sea mujer responde!- susurro ahora –déjame saber que estas bien.

-¡Ranma!- veo una silueta correr hacia mí, por el traje sastre deduzco que se trata de Ukyo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto y ella asiente cuando por fin la tengo de frente.

-Tengo la tiara, la princesa está bien con la falsificación.

-¿Y Akane?

-En la explosión ha salido disparada junto con Ryoga, deben estar juntos.

Aprieto las manos con fuerza a mis costados –no estaba con él, ya lo he encontrado.

-Te ayudaré a buscar- se ofrece pero veo que lleva el brazo a la altura de su abdomen doblado.

-¿Te has lastimado el brazo?

Sonríe con suficiencia –me lo he roto- responde tranquilamente, como si me contara que se acaba de cortar el cabello.

-Entonces será mejor que vayas hacia la escalera de incendios y bajes, Tofu debe estar ahí para ayudarte a salir de este lugar. Yo iré en busca de Akane.

Ukyo me mira, me analiza unos segundos –en serio estas prendado de esa chica ¿no?

-Es una compañera de nuestro equipo, sería lo mismo si se tratara de ti.

Veo una mueca de dolor en su rostro –ten cuidado.

-Tú más, llevas la joya de la corona.

-Tranquilo- me guiña un ojo –sé como defenderme.

Ukyo pasa de mí y la veo alejarse. Yo tomo entonces otro rumbo, si Ukyo ha visto que Ryoga y Akane estaban juntos durante la explosión puede que ella haya salido disparada en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba Ryoga.

Camino más hasta que casi me topo con uno de los peones del Rey Juego. Me escondo tras los escombros de un muro mientras él pasa hacia el jardín.

-¡Te digo que vi a la princesa salir al jardín con otros invitados! Debe estar por aquí- dice el sujeto a otro que va unos pasos a su derecha.

Escucho que alguien se queja mal herido y luego un disparo. Estos hijos de puta solo piensan en que nadie les vea.

-Esto es inútil y en cualquier momento este edificio podría colapsar, seguramente ya la debe tener la guardia real. Corrieron hacia ella en el instante en que cayó el misil.

-¿Sabes quien ha sido?

-Los Siete Afortunados seguramente, el equipo de El Linaje no trabaja de esa forma.

El par de idiotas tiene razón sobre que el edificio se vendrá abajo en cualquier instante porque la estructura tiembla.

-Será mejor largarnos, ya tendremos otra oportunidad de conseguir el lapislazuli.

Ambos dan media vuelta por donde llegaron y yo salgo rápidamente, buscando aún a mi chica.

Entro a lo que solía ser el salón y tras un candelabro que se encuentra en el piso veo parte del vestido que llevaba Akane.

Corro hasta donde se encuentra y la paz llega a mí cuando descubro que se trata de ella. Atrapada entre el candelabro y unos trozos del techo de madera.

Muevo con cuidado uno de los tablones que me impide llegar hasta ella y lo primero que hago es comprobar que respire aún.

-Vamos ingrata- le digo cuando pongo mi mano por encima de su cuello, leve pero aún existente siento el latir de su carótida –te dije que debía venir yo contigo.

Con la fuerza de mis hombros muevo el candelabro para tomar entre mis brazos el cuerpo de Akane. Superficialmente no veo algo que deba preocuparme, rasguños, algunos golpes en los brazos que seguro mañana se convertirán en moretones, el vestido esta rasgado por la cintura casi hasta llegar a sus pechos por lo que puedo ver un poco de su piel.

Bajo otras circunstancias el hecho de que pudiera ver la curvatura de uno de sus senos me habría excitado y posiblemente sería material para hacerme una paja. Pero por ahora lo que interesa es sacarla de aquí con vida, luego me aprovecharé a mi manera de cobrarle el que le haya salvado la vida.

Paso uno de mis brazos por debajo de sus piernas y el otro a la altura de sus costillas. Me levanto con ella y camino por entre el candelabro para evitar moverlo y que esto termine de hacer caer el pedazo de madera que sostiene a su vez.

-Haz tenido mucha suerte- le digo acercándola más a mi pecho.

Ella se ve débil entre mis brazos pero al menos ya está conmigo. Me muevo por el lugar, esquivando escombros y gente que ha pasado a mejor vida. Quisiera poder ayudarles pero tengo una prioridad, necesito llegar con Tofu para que podamos llevar a Akane de vuelta al cuartel. Temo que tenga heridas internas.

-Encontré a Akane- aviso al resto del equipo pero no obtengo respuesta de nadie -¿me escuchan?

Sigo avanzando y mi primera opción de salida es la escalera de incendios pero cuando llego al exterior, donde el jardín, veo horrorizado que la estructura metálica cae mientras que las llamas crecen desde el piso inferior.

-¿Alguien me escucha? ¿Kasumi?- sigo insistiendo, pero estoy seguro que estamos incomunicados debido a que me encuentro en el ojo de un huracán de fuego.

Mi única salida parece ser llegar a la azotea. Tal vez de ahí pueda encontrar algo que me ayude.

Lo más rápido que puedo regreso al salón principal y salgo al pasillo que da a los elevadores y las escaleras internas. Comienzo a subir, cada paso, cada escalón es como si mi cuerpo me recordara que estoy mal herido.

Al final llego hasta el último piso y abro la puerta metálica. Al salir veo los servicios de rescate rodeando el lugar y por fin la voz de Kasumi suena en mi auricular.

-¡Ranma! ¿encontraste a Akane?- pregunta angustiada.

-Sí, pero no tengo forma de salir del edificio. Estoy en la azotea, necesito me orientes.

-En la parte norte del edificio se encuentra uno casi del mismo tamaño, les separa una distancia de cuatro metros. Podrían saltar hasta este.

-¿No hay otra opción?- pregunto mientras miro mi alrededor.

-¡Ranma! El edificio podría colapsar, es la única salida que te queda. Enviaría al resto del equipo pero ya se encuentran camino al cuartel.

-¿Entonces solo quedamos Akane y yo?

-No podíamos localizarlos y Ryoga comenzó a sangrar de un oído. Su condición puede ser grave. ¿Akane? ¿Ella?

-No veo sangre, salvo algunos rasguños pero respira. Esta inconsciente en mis brazos- digo esto mirando mi preciada carga.

-Tienes que intentarlo Ranma.

-¡Mierda!- miro que puede servirme de puente, la opción más lógica sería saltar pero presiento que mi cuerpo no soportaría el impacto. Además llevo a Akane en brazos y no quiero que se lastime más.

Entonces veo una serie de tablones, cuando me acerco los noto viejos y algunos pudriéndose. Seguramente son los que reemplazaron en el gran salon recientemente. Sin embargo esto es mejor que nada.

Dejo a Akane en el suelo con mucho cuidado y comienzo a buscar el tablón que pueda servirme para cruzar a salvo. Encuentro uno que podría funcionar así que lo llevo hasta la orilla de la azotea y mientras lo coloco siento como el edificio se mueve.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

No hay tiempo de verificar si esta cosa nos va a resistir, tengo que salir de este lugar ya.

Corro de vuelta a donde está Akane aún inconsciente, la levanto con mucho cuidado y voy a donde he dejado el tablón recargado.

Inhalo.

Exhalo.

Comienzo a mover las piernas nervioso en mi sitio, preparándome para cruzar a toda prisa. Pensando en los entrenamientos de La Orden, pero más precisamente en los de El Linaje. Me recuerdo que somos la _crème de la crème_ en lo que materia de espionaje gubernamental compete.

Sí, lo admito, estoy auto motivándome. Una paja mental.

-Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo- veo a Akane en mis brazos y mi corazón tiembla. No solo puedo hacerlo, tengo la urgencia de hacerlo. Por ella.

Cierro los ojos mientras camino hacia atrás.

-Yo puedo- susurro y bajo mi cabeza para besar la frente de Akane –por ti.

Tomo impulso, corro como si el diablo y yo estuviéramos compitiendo hasta llegar al tablón de madera sin detenerme. Hay una ligera inclinación ya que el edificio al cual nos dirigimos es casi un piso más pequeño.

La madera tiembla con cada paso que doy y aferro más a mi pecho el cuerpo de Akane. Sigo, corro, veo como el suelo improvisado que piso comienza a quebrarse pero alzo la vista hacia mi único objetivo. Y cuando estoy por llegar la madera por fin decide que ha sido suficiente y se rompe, por lo que doy un salto arrojando el cuerpo de Akane hacia la orilla y quedándome yo colgado de esta.

Suspiro mientras mi vista sigue el trayecto del tablón hasta el suelo.

Ahora, a subir.

Pego una rodilla en la pared del edificio y uso lo que me queda de fuerza para trepar. Primero un brazo y luego con este jalo el resto de mi existencia hasta quedar de espaldas junto el cuerpo de Akane.

Tomo un respiro y me giro para verla. Solo espero que este golpe final no le haya hecho daño.

-¿Kasumi? ¿Puedes oírme?

-¿Han podido salir del edificio Ranma?- pregunta

-Sí, estamos relativamente a salvo.

-Bien, trataré de enviar un segundo equipo para buscarles. Consigue esconderte, el Rey Juego sigue en la periferia, al igual que Los Siete Afortunados.

-Entendido, buscaré refugio.

* * *

Han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que la pequeña mierda de Lychee hiciera volar uno de sus misiles en el edificio donde se llevaba acabo la cena en honor a la princesa amazona Shampoo.

Kasumi me ha puesto al corriente, los hombres del Rey Juego se han dado por vencidos y se han alejado del lugar siguiendo el rastro de la princesa.

Mientras que Los Siete Afortunados siguen por aquí.

Akane y yo estamos escondidos como un par de fugitivos en el sótano del edificio que me ha servido como plataforma para escapar del incendio.

A fin de cuentas el otro sitio no se ha caído, pero aún escucho a los bomberos combatiendo el fuego. Por lo que tardará algo el que los nuestros puedan llegar para auxiliarnos.

Sé que Kasumi ha enviado a mi hermana y a Taro para esto. Son ágiles y Taro tiene conocimientos médicos.

-Cielos- suspiro mientras vuelvo a revisar que Akane siga respirando.

No puedo dejar de mirarla.

Desde que la conocí pensé que era una tonta, una creída por deducir que podría ser buena por el simple hecho de llamarse Tendo. Sí, su padre es una leyenda en el ramo, pero también el mío. Y no por ello no he tenido que reventarme la espalda trabajando hasta quedar muerto de cansancio durante los entrenamientos. Llevo toda la vida en esto.

Pertenecer a La Orden es cosa de herencia. Pero pertenecer a El Linaje ¡diablos! ese puesto lo debe uno ganar, y cualquiera que sea de La Orden sueña con subir de rango.

Luego tuvimos ese momento, quedarnos encerrados en el elevador como parte de una práctica de iniciación me dio la oportunidad de verla en acción. Entender que su comportamiento defensivo/agresivo era solo una mascara.

Cuando terminamos la práctica su manera de sonreírme me hizo sentir único, jamás la había visto sonreírle a nadie de igual forma. ¿Acaso la había observado ya demasiado tiempo atrás?

Ahora solo puedo pensar en ella con ganas de abrazarla y besarla, quisiera que aceptara salir conmigo. Sí, lo reconozco, algunas veces le digo cosas como que se ve linda o va demasiado sexy para provocarla en plan de broma. Pero no es una broma, se lo digo en serio solo que no tengo los huevos de hacérselo notar.

Ella me desarma.

Dejo de pensar en tantas tonterías cuando veo que se mueve y abre por fin los ojos.

-¡Ah!- dice adolorida y horrorizada por igual.

-Tranquila- me acerco más para ayudarla a sentarse –estas bien, te tengo.

Me mira. Su forma de hacerlo me causa escalofríos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Han sido Los Siete Afortunados.

-Lychee- dice entre dientes y yo asiento -¿Y la princesa?

-Esta a salvo, su prometido la ha protegido- siento una punzada de culpa –debí haber estado ahí contigo- le digo en voz baja.

Akane pone una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla –pero estas aquí- sonríe y luego una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué te duele?

-La espalda.

Río tristemente –te has golpeado mucho la espalda, tuve que lanzarte sobre el concreto cuando cruzábamos de un edificio a otro.

Abre mucho los ojos -¿dónde estamos entonces?

-En el sótano del edificio continuo.

-Me salvaste la vida Ranma.

-No digas eso, posiblemente te he causado más daño…

Sucede en un segundo, Akane alza un poco más su cuerpo hacia mí mientras me besa. Yo sostengo su espalda para evitar que caiga y respondo al beso. Es algo simple, nuestros labios se mueven de un lado a otro y la punta de nuestras lenguas se acarician tímidamente un segundo antes de que nos separemos.

-¿A qué debo el placer?- pregunto aún de forma juguetona.

Sí, lo reconozco, es mi método de defensa para evitar salir lastimado por esta chica.

-Te lo debía.

-¿Por salvarte la vida?- alzo una ceja -¿solo un beso?

-Prometo agradecerte de forma adecuada- sonríe de lado mientras yo trago saliva bajando la mirada hasta la abertura entre sus senos –cuando me invites a salir de forma adecuada.

Carraspeo cuando Akane sigue mi mirada y vuelve a verme con tranquilidad –deja de babear ¿sí? ahora dame tu camisa para cubrirme.

-Yo… sí, digo- muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro –por supuesto, lo siento. Debí haberte cubierto desde hace rato.

Me quito la camisa, tal como me ha pedido. No quedo desnudo porque llevo una camiseta negra sin mangas.

Akane toma de mis manos la camisa y le ayudo a ponérsela –imagino que preferías aprovechar la vista.

-No, lo juro- digo al instante y ella ríe.

-Bromeaba contigo Ranma, no tomes todo tan en serio.

Esta a punto de volver a acomodarse sobre el suelo pero la detengo –ven, te acomodaré sobre mi pecho- digo acercándola a mi cuerpo.

La veo ponerse roja –esta bien. Gracias.

Estoy por decir algo más cuando escucho la voz de mi hermana gritando nuestros nombres.

-¡Estamos en el sótano!- respondo.

-Te has salvado de tener que cargar más tiempo conmigo ¿no?- dice Akane.

Yo volteo a verla directamente a los ojos –eres una carga preciosa para mí ¿saldrías conmigo mañana por la noche?- ya esta, lo he dicho, le he pedido una cita.

Ella me mira sorprendida –más te vale pasar por mí y llevar flores.

-Rosas rojas- le digo con seriedad –tus favoritas.

Asiente.

-¡Gracias al cielo que están vivos!- habla mi hermana cuando llega junto con Taro hasta donde nos encontramos.

Taro se acerca a Akane y la carga con facilidad, luego mi hermana me ayuda a levantarme.

-Creo que tienes una costilla rota- me dice y yo suspiro.

-Eso explicaría porque me duele tanto el costado.

Akane me mira horrorizada y luego sus ojos reflejan calidez.

Al menos he conseguido una cita, para mí es como haber obtenido mi propia joya de la corona.

* * *

Tofu camina de un lado a otro en la sala de juntas –afortunadamente no hemos tenido ninguna baja- dice mientras se sienta al lado de su esposa –pero Ryoga y Akane aún tienen heridas importantes.

Ryoga ha sufrido un golpe muy duro en la cabeza, lo que le causó una hemorragia interna y tuvo que ser intervenido quirúrgicamente. Lo indujeron a un coma por una semana para ayudar a su cerebro a disminuir la inflamación.

Akane se lastimo fuertemente la columna, tendrá que tomar terapia de rehabilitación por un tiempo.

Ukyo se fracturó el brazo izquierdo solamente.

Yo no me fracturé la costilla pero sí tuvo una fisura.

-La única ventaja es que hemos conseguido intercambiar la tiara de la princesa. Momentos antes de que Lychee disparara el misil Akane había conseguido que la princesa le mostrara la joya. Durante la confusión del ataque Ukyo intercambio la tiara.

-¿Se dará cuenta que no es su corona?- pregunto alzando la mano.

Tofu niega –es una replica exacta.

-¿Qué tiene de especial entonces?

Kasumi se levanta y enciende el proyector –la tiara lapislazuli esta hecha de un tipo específico de esta piedra. La diferencia es que este lapislazuli es una mezcla también de coral. Es una gema extremadamente rara que solo se ha encontrado en las tierras de la princesa miles de años atrás. Por eso le resultaría útil al Rey Juego, con este material puede creer una potente bomba de acuerdo a los planos que robó de Jusenkyo.

-¿Eso quien lo ha dicho?- pregunta Taro –porque no sabemos aún la fuente que nos advirtió del plan del Rey Juego.

-Ese fui yo- todos nos giramos al escuchar a alguien en la entrada de la sala.

Es un chico alto, de cabello negro recogido en una coleta baja y ojos azules. Va vestido con un haori moderno en color azul marino.

-Chicos- dice Tofu mientras se pone en pie –les presento a Shinnosuke Kusao, uno de nuestros nuevos miembros en El Linaje. Esto es debido a que Ryoga y Akane no podrán seguir ayudándonos en el resto de la misión.

-Creí que conseguir la tiara era LA misión- digo cruzándome de brazos.

-Aún falta capturar al Rey Juego, no sabemos si podrá encontrar algún sustituto para el lapislazuli- responde Tofu.

El sujeto nuevo toma asiento junto a Kasumi y aunque parece experimentado no sé porque no me da buena espina su presencia entre nuestras filas.

La junta continua, Shinnosuke explica como obtuvo la información sobre los planes del Rey Juego y luego de que Tofu nos diga que en unos días comenzaremos la segunda parte de esta misión salimos del lugar.

-¿Todo bien hermanito?- pregunta Ranko cuando me acaricio el lugar donde tengo la fisura.

-Sí, todo bien.

-Te veo incómodo con la llegada del nuevo chico.

-Para nada- respondo bufando.

-Es guapo ¿te preocupa que Akane se sienta atraída por él y te deje esperando esa cita pendiente?- se burla de mí la muy desagradable.

-No me llega ni a los talones, soy más apuesto que él. No tengo competencia- me río –iré a ver a mi chica, te veré en la cena.

Me alejo de mi hermana –tienes terapia a las 4 de la tarde- me grita y yo le muestro el dedo medio sin voltearme -¡jodete!

Camino hasta el ala donde se encuentra el pequeño, pero bien equipado, hospital que tiene el cuartel.

-¿Puedo pasar?- digo mientras asomo la cabeza en la habitación de Akane.

-Ranma- sonríe de esa forma bonita que me desarma cuando me ve –pasa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor que ayer.

-Esa es justo la respuesta que esperaba. ¿Te sientes lista para nuestra cita?

Como todos los días espero a que diga que no o que ría. Pero su respuesta me deja atónito.

-¿A que hora pasaras por mí?

-¿De verdad?- abro mucho los ojos y ella asiente sonriendo.

-Hoy me dan el alta, vuelvo a mi habitación en un rato.

-Yo te llevo.

-Gracias- suspira –pero mi papá está de visita en el cuartel, así que pasaré el resto de la tarde con él.

-Ya veo.

-¿Entonces a que hora pasas por mi?

-¿A las 7 te parece un plan?

-Me parece un plan perfecto- mira el vendaje que cruza mi hombro -¿cómo sigues?

-Mejor, esta fisura sanara rápidamente con la medicación que me están dando.

-Las ventajas de pertenecer a El Linaje ¿no?

-Y también ayudan los remedios extraños del Maestro Happosai.

Los dos reímos.

-¿Han tenido junta hoy?- pregunta.

-Sí, se esta planeando la fase dos de esta misión.

-¿Fase dos?

-Lo sé, también quedé sorprendido.

-Espero estar lista para cuando inicie.

-Ni de broma- respondo de inmediato y ella me mira furiosa –no es idea mía, yo te llevaría incluso en mi espalda de ser necesario- lo que le digo hace que se relaje y sonría –ha sido Tofu quien ha dicho que tú y Hibiki están fuera del resto de la misión.

-Detener al Rey Juego era importante para mí.

-Hiciste muy bien tu parte, debes sentirte orgullosa.

Akane baja la mirada –gracias.

De pronto suena un golpecito en la puerta y el rostro del chico nuevo se asoma de inmediato.

-¿Puedo pasar? Oí que estabas dándote unas vacaciones- dice el sujeto mirando a Akane.

-¡Shinnosuke!- grita emocionada.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto molesto.

-Estuvimos juntos en nuestro entrenamiento de La Orden en Ryugenzawa.

Vale, que no he explicado esto. La Orden y El Linaje tienen, por así decirlo, sucursales por todo el país. Chicos y chicas de todas partes de Japón son entrenados para pertenecer a esta sociedad secreta.

-¡Oh!- es la única maldita sílaba que se me ocurre decir.

Akane se ve encantada por la presencia de este tipo y yo estoy que me hierve la sangre. Ella no miraba a nadie de este modo por aquí, salvo a mí. ¿Tendrían algo que ver?

-No puedo creer que te lastimaras la espalda durante una misión- dice Shinnosuke cuando entra y saluda con un beso a Akane.

Lo fulmino con la mirada. Es hombre muerto.

-Lo sé, era como el destino ¿cierto?

Ambos ríen y yo solo me les quedo mirando como idiota. Supongo que Akane me observa de re ojo porque deja de reír y me sonríe dulcemente.

-Es que durante nuestro entrenamientos- empieza a explicar –cuando Shinnosuke y yo teníamos práctica cuerpo a cuerpo siempre terminaba yo con la espalda contra las colchonetas.

-Siempre le dije que tenía que cuidar esa espalda- complementa Shinnosuke la bonita historia del pasado que comparten.

-¿Y que es exactamente lo que te trae a nuestro cuartel?- pregunto sentándome en la cama, junto Akane.

Shinnosuke sonríe sarcástico mientras ve lo que hago –el señor Tendo. Tuve la fortuna de ser asignado a espiar al Rey Juego hace unos meses cuando estuvo cerca de mi cuartel.

-¿Papá te asignó?- pregunta Akane sorprendida.

El Señor Tendo es el jefe de maestro de los cuarteles del sur. Y mi padre de los del Norte.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- habla emocionado.

-Eres el mejor Shinnosuke, no me sorprende.

Aquí la cabeza del cuartel y a quien le asignan las misiones es Tofu Ono.

-No te voy a mentir Akane, es una gran responsabilidad- dice esto mientras se lleva las manos a la cadera y me mira de reojo –pero ser el encargado de un cuartel más joven de la historia significa aún una mayor responsabilidad. Debo hacer honor al título.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Bien, ¿alguien puede traerme por favor mi mejor rifle? Pienso volarle la cabeza a este imbécil.

-Es momento de que todos salgan- es la voz del señor Tendo en la puerta lo que hace que todos dejemos la fascinante conversación sobre los logros de Shinnosuke a un lado –vengo a ver a mi hija.

-¡Papá!- Akane se ve emocionada.

Aprovecho que el señor Tendo está saludando a Shinnosuke para inclinarme hacia Akane –te veré a las 7 entonces ¿sí?

Ella me mira sonrojada, lo cual tomo como un buen indicio –más te vale ser puntual.

-¿Puntual para qué?- pregunta el señor Tendo mirándome con las cejas en alto.

-Ranma me ha invitado a salir esta noche- explica Akane.

Puedo ver como Shinnosuke me fulmina con la mirada. ¡Toma eso imbécil! Puede ser que tengas un pasado con mi chica, pero ahora soy su presente y si las cosas salen como espero seré su futuro.

-¿Una cita?- pregunta el señor Tendo, más a mí que a su hija.

-Así es señor, me gustaría salir con Akane.

-¿Cómo novios?

-¡Papá!- grita Akane tapándose la cara.

Me quedo en silencio y Shinnosuke interviene.

-Es solo una cena señor Tendo- dice el infeliz –seguramente Akane quiere agradecerle a su salvador- luego me mira -¿no fuiste tú quien sacó a Akane de ese edificio en llamas?

Asiento.

-Fue muy valiente de tu parte Ranma- dice el señor Tendo.

-Aunque imagino que te debes sentir fatal de no haber podido impedir que Los Siete Afortunados atacaran- continúa hablando.

-Tenía una pistola en la cabeza- respondo –pero imagino que con tu extraordinario currículum tu hubieras podido detenerles ¿cierto?

Akane toma mi mano para que deje de hablar –nos vemos a las 7 ¿ok?- y entonces le agradezco que me de un beso en la comisura de los labios.

¡Toma eso cabrón! Ella me prefiere a mí y te lo esta dejando saber.

-Sí- sonrío encandilado.

Me levanto de la cama y beso la sien de Akane. Luego paso a un lado de Shinnosuke y camino hacia la puerta.

-Actuaste muy bien chico- dice el señor Tendo cuando paso junto a él, coloca una mano en mi hombro –te estoy agradecido por salvarla.

-Gracias señor.

Salgo de la habitación con Shinnosuke a mi lado.

-Supongo que nos veremos por aquí- le digo.

-Supones bien- responde mientras comienzo a alejarme –por cierto- dice y hace que me de la vuelta para verle –no te hagas muchas ilusiones con Akane, a veces no tiene claro lo que realmente quiere.

-¿Experiencia propia?

Me mira con el ceño fruncido –nos veremos.

Se da la media vuelta y cada uno toma un rumbo distinto.

* * *

La habitación de Akane se encuentra en el ala Sur del cuartel, donde las habitaciones de las mujeres. Estoy más que puntual frente a su puerta a las 6:50, llevo un ramo de rosas rojas y me he puesto mi mejor traje para la ocasión. Reservé en un restaurante tradicional, por que sé que le gusta el pescado, y como no podremos ir en mi motocicleta le he pedido prestado su auto a Taro.

-Te ves bien Saotome ¿al fin te ha dicho que sí Akane?- pregunta Ukyo cuando pasa por el lugar.

-Es una cita, no hace falta que hagan tanto alboroto.

-Bueno- dice acercándose a mí –por lo que a mi respecta, el hecho de que le hayas comprado flores suena a que si es un gran alboroto.

-¿Cómo sigues del brazo?

-Ya sanará- dice resignada –también estoy fuera de la misión por esta mierda ¿puedes creerlo?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Aunque tiene sus ventajas que tengamos algunas bajas para terminar la misión- sonríe.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-¿Ya viste al bombón que llegó esta mañana?

-¿Shinnosuke?

-Y no viene solo, lo acompaña un guapo pelirrojo de nombre Tsubasa y una chica llamada Kodachi. Escuche en el salón de entrenamientos que son lo mejor que tiene el cuartel del sur.

-Creo que todos hacen mucho alarde, ya veremos durante las prácticas.

-¿Celoso?- me mira en tono de burla.

-Aburrido.

De pronto la puerta se abre y veo a Akane, más hermosa de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado verla.

-¿Creí que habíamos quedado que llegarías puntual?

-Adiós tórtolos- dice Ukyo mientras se aleja de nosotros.

Bajo la vista para ver mi reloj de pulsera, son las 7:15 ¡mierda!

-Te juro que llegué temprano, ha sido Ukyo quien me ha quitado el tiempo con su charla sobre los nuevos.

Akane me mira molesta.

-Te he traído flores- digo entregándole el ramo de rosas.

-Gracias- responde tomando el arreglo de mis manos –pasa, las dejaré en un florero.

Al menos ya no suena molesta.

Camino tras ella cuando entra a su habitación, nunca había estado aquí. Es enorme, como todas las habitaciones del cuartel. Con una decoración en tonos grises que le da elegancia al lugar. No sé porque pensé que sería rosa.

-Me agrada tu habitación- le digo y ella me mira sonriendo cuando se detiene de lo que hace a verme.

-Gracias- continúa poniendo las flores dentro del jarrón –espero algún día ver tu habitación.

Trago saliva ante la idea de Akane en mi recamara, por supuesto me la imagino paseando por mi lugar desnuda o vistiendo solamente una de mis camisas.

-Te ves preciosa- le digo cuando en automático mis manos acarician uno de sus brazos.

Ella me mira con los labios ligeramente entre abiertos.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre el beso- responde.

-Seguro.

-Ranma, yo-

Cierro los ojos. Preparándome para el rechazo.

-¿Sí?- pregunto cuando no dice nada más y abro de nuevo los ojos.

Akane se para frente a mí, con sus manos tomando mi rostro –Ranma ¿de verdad te intereso?

La miro idiotizado.

-Sí- contesto tras un largo suspiro.

-Creí que me detestabas. Y que esta cita solo era por fastidiar a Ukyo.

-¿A Ukyo?

Akane alza una ceja –ustedes tienen un pasado ¿no?

-Pero eso es todo, un pasado. Decidimos terminar hace mucho.

-Por que…- se muerde el labio inferior, bajando la mirada.

-Dime lo que sea Akane- hablo en voz baja.

-Tú me interesas Ranma.

Música para mis oídos.

No hace falta que diga más ninguno de los dos.

Rodeo con una mano su cintura y acerco a Akane a mí para besarla, mientras mi otra mano se desplaza por su rostro, rozando su oreja y hudiéndose en su pelo para evitar que se separe de mis labios.

Sorprendida pasa sus brazos por mis hombros acariciando mis biceps en el camino y pegándose más a mí. Introduzco mi lengua en su boca y ella se estremece. La cercanía de este beso es tan íntima que bien podría correrme. Creo que esperaba esto con ansías locas desde el momento en que me decidí que quería a Akane Tendo como mi chica.

Ella desliza entonces una de sus manos por mi pecho y se detiene justo sobre mi corazón.

-Late con fuerza- dice cuando nos separamos unos segundos para respirar.

-Late por ti- me acerco a besar su mejilla y susurrarle al oído –me gustas mucho Akane.

-Y tú a mi también me gustas mucho.

Vuelvo a besarla y ella suspira contra mis labios cuando mi mano recorre un lento camino hasta sus nalgas para apretarlas.

-¡Auch!- dice y yo me detengo de lo que hago –mi espalda- se queja.

-Lo siento- respondo y ella solo sonríe.

-Tendremos que ir más lento ¿sí?

-Sí- imito su sonrisa mientras pego mi frente a la suya.

-¿Vamos entonces a cenar?

-Sí- digo sin moverme -tenemos tiempo de sobra para llegar al restaurante, solo quiero estar un momento más así contigo. Hueles delicioso.

-Me gusta la forma como me abrazas- responde y yo sujeto con más delicadeza su cintura con ambos brazos.

-¿Así esta bien?

Ella asiente –espero que cuando mejore mi espalda y sane tu costilla podamos hacer algo más que abrazarnos.

-Tenlo por seguro- sonrío como idiota.

Nos quedamos así un rato más antes de salir hacia nuestra muy esperada cita.

* * *

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo del estilo con tanta acción y puedo decir que me ha encantado. Porque es algo muy diferente a lo que usualmente escribo.**

**Pensaba darle continuación a esta historia pero de momento quedará en un proyecto completo. A lo mejor algún día lo retomaré.  
**


End file.
